Stars
by TellAllYourFriends
Summary: [ONESHOT] She said she loved him with all her heart. He told her he’d love her until the stars fell from the sky.


It was a forbidden love. Something that was never supposed to happen. It was a love the stars weren't supposed to show. They were from two feuding families who learned to hate each other. He was from a high class society. She was from the poor part of town. He was an only child, with parents to spoil him. She had six older brothers, and learned to look forward to the hand me downs she'd get every Christmas. They went to school together, and each was part of the two feuding houses. He was good-looking, popular and had all the girls. She was more on the quiet side, watching everything around her.

They met in the library, where she was studying and he was finishing a last minute paper. She giggled at the cold eyes staring at her from behind the bookshelf. He looked at her and it was if they had first met again. It was love at first sight. They got to know the face behind their most hated enemy. She loved his company, loved not being alone. He loved her smile, her voice, her touch. They'd talk about everything, everyone. She felt cliché as she felt herself falling for the heart-throb of the school. He felt happy, for the first time in a while, as he had someone to be there for him.

They both knew that nothing could happen between them, but they couldn't help it. They were two falling stars, being thrown out of the sky. He loved her long lectures, about how he should appreciate the world. She loved how he'd stop her in the middle of a sentence to kiss her. She often thought it was crazy, falling in love with the person she had once despised. He knew if his father found out he'd be horrified, but when he was with her, he didn't care. He didn't care about his father, or anybody else. He cared about her and only her.

But it was too good to last. When he graduated, and left her, she knew nothing would be the same. He told her he hoped she would be okay. He told her everything needed to stop before it got out of control. She agreed with him and he left. They both knew it was the truth, but neither one wanted to actually admit it. They each knew it was for the best and hated each other for it. She said she loved him with all her heart. He told her he'd love her until the stars fell from the sky

He grew up without her. He married, started a family. He had a good job and a loving wife, who he didn't love. He never loved anyone as much as he had loved that one person he couldn't. He thought about her often. He thought about the red hair, he once held in his hand. He hoped she was happy. Hoped she had everything she ever wanted.

She grew up as well. Being the hopeless romantic she was, she fell in love again. She got married, and tried to be happy. She loved her husband very much, but part of her heart still belonged to the boy who broke it. She told herself she was happy, and that's how each of them lived. She'd stare out the window dreaming of how her life would have been, and he went through his days emotionless, hoping she was ok.

He saw her, walking on the street in Diagon alley. He saw her in the bookstore, rounding up her six boys. He watched her through the shelves of the books. He watched her pay for her items and walk out of the store and with that she was out of his life again. He felt like running after her, telling her he was sorry, begging for forgiveness, but he didn't. He let her walk out of his life, once more.

She saw a pair of cold eyes staring at her from behind a shelf. She felt her heart skip a beat as she paid for her books. She pushed the question she was wondering out of her mind, telling herself it couldn't be. She finished her shopping and stopped to buy her kids some ice cream. She sat at a little table, cradling her little baby. She looked up, and felt her heart sink to her feet. A tall blonde man was standing in the middle of the crowd staring at her. She swallowed, blinking back the tears. He stared at her, with the same icy blue eyes she had seen earlier and some many times earlier before that. A woman came from behind him and gave him a kiss. She looked away quickly, shaking her head. She looked up once more, watching him and his family walk away. He took one look back at her and smiled a weak smile. She smiled the same one back. And with that they left each other.

He left her sitting at an ice cream shop with her kids dancing around her. She let him and the woman he married walk in the opposite direction. Later that night, she smiled to herself, thinking of the boy who once stole her heart. He smiled to himself as he thought of the girl he had loved more than the number of stars in the sky.


End file.
